


The Bravery & The Result

by Tamla



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: I'm sure at one time or another we've wanted to ask someone we liked out on a Date but sometimes fear prevents us from doing it.Yet when you're not fearful, wonderful things can happen.
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, Professional - Relationship, Same Sex - Relationship, Sexual Scenes - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Bravery & The Result

It was another Workweek for Katherine "Kate" McKenzie and she was doing her job as a Teacher at a Posh High School. She knew how lucky she was after hearing stories about the Red Tape African American Kids went through to get educated, from James Meredith at The University Of Mississippi or even The Little Rock Nine who were escorted in by The National Guard and US Army to attend Central High.

Teaching also was considered the best way to get into the union, a salary and a pension as she noticed with some former colleagues who work at local High Schools where the kids often drop out, have problems with Family, Teen Pregnancy or are abused physically, sexually or emotionally.

She liked teaching where she was but she sometimes wondered if these kids are too protected and how will they manage in the "Real World". The one thing that motivated her was the Opening Sequence of the US Series Room 222 about Mr. Pete Dixon a Handsome Black History Teacher in a Blue Collar Section of Los Angeles, CA., and as she watched the Kids, they were from all kind of racial and religious backgrounds.

From Hispanic whose family may have come from Mexico or Puerto Rico, An Asian Couple who may speak Chinese at Home and other kids who were now in their late 60's or early 70's. As Pete drives into the Parking Lot, he's happy and he takes pride in knowing that a new day has begun to teach these kids.

When she drives in herself, she sees the kids in their Uniforms that make them look so well polished and well suited. She greets them one by one, and decides to go into the Classroom to quickly review the Lesson Plan. They are studying Richard Wright's "Black Boy" about what life was like for a Young African American Man in the deep South in Mississippi & Memphis way before The Civil Rights Movement.

They are at the chapter where Richard at 17 is about to get whipped by his Uncle Tom for being "sassy", he didn't think so but since he had no proper male role model growing up and since his father abandoned him, trust from any Male Role Model was hard it also resulted a characteristic tratit that he carried with him for the rest of his life, he couldn't trust anyone.

He threatened his uncle which horrified him to the point that he started to cry. He had retired from being a Teacher and worked weaving Chairs for a living and although there was nothing wrong with that, it was a step down from what he used to be.

The class all gave their point of view, Uncle Tom had no say so on how Richard's childrearing took place because he never did anything for him. Uncle Tom felt that since he was the "Head" of The Family it was his place to tell Richard how to run his life. 

They all admitted that Richard was very brave to stand up to his Uncle.

After class there was Dinner and while eating Kate used the time to go over her Email on her Tablet, but she never did any banking transactions, too risky.

Sometimes she's listen to music and bob her head up and down listening to the beat then after the Kids went home, she went to the Library to do some correcting, class planning and the like. She loved The Oak Library with is Classic Books, Desks and the Lamps that she would use. Sometimes she'd rub the back of her neck or even use a Stress Ball but from time to time she'd look up to organize a thought and she'd see Caroline looking at her.

She'd turn "Red" and go back to her work and then she'd pack up and leave. She all would run to her car and then stop.

"What am I running for, I didn't do anything wrong?' she thought to herself.

She'd reach home, open the Door, get her Mail and remove her shoes. She'd pick them up, and then put them in her Room along with her Briefcase, then change her clothes into a Sweatsuit and go into The Kitchen and make Tea.

She got a Copy of a Cookbook that showed quick but effective meals. She also remembered seeing Recipes from The North American Food Company Kraft.

They had this way of taking the simplest ingredients and making them oh so tasty. She didn't have any wine, instead she drank Iced Water.  
yet  
As she ate she sometimes wondered what it would be like to eat with someone at the end of the day, or to watch TV with. She wasn't lonely but she just sometimes wondered. At Uni she lived alone in the Dorm, she never had a Roommate after leaving Uni, she heard too many horror stories of roommates being sloppy, not paying rent on time, etc. 

Yet she couldn't get Caroline Dawson her "Supervisor" out of her head. She heard horror storeis about mixing business with pleasure and that was the one thing that prevented her from even asking her out for a Drink. She also knew she had her own issues with her Children and her cantankerous ex husband, then her mother Celia who remarried her Childhood Sweetheart Alan. 

Then one evening she was channel surfing, she saw a motivational speaker giving a lecture.

"We don't always go for what we want in life because we're told no, it's a waste of time, energy, money and the like, then we hear the words and believe them, but what if I told you not to listen to those words like you listen to a tape over and over again. and it gets tiring but what if I told you "Change Tape, Change Tune" you never know what's possible for you to have." 

Needless to say that lecture blew her away, it was so darn true, she tells her students they can do it if they apply themselves. So on Friday, she did something that she didn't think she'd be brave enough to do. 

During the Dinner Hour, she went to Caroline's Office like a Soldier on her way to war which stunned and perplexed the Student Body & Faculty.

She opened The Door and saw Caroline looking over some Papers.

"Hello." replied Caroline. 

"Hi I know it's last minute but if you don't have any plans for tomorrow would you like to have Dinner with me, I'm a mean cook and if you want you can spend the Night." 

"I'd love to." replied Caroline her eyes lighting up. 

"Great so how about 6:00 PM, you have my address?" replied Kate.

"Yes, it's in the Computer Directory." replied Caroline.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." she replied blushing. "Well until tomorrow."

She left the office, closed the door with a big smile on her face and was in a jovial mood much to the surprise of her class.

Carol felt like she was walking on air for the rest of the day. They each went to Their Cars and drove off but they each gave each other a Text Message.

Kate's Said "Drive Safely" with a Waving Emoji.

Caroline said "Same To You." 

Kate went home and gave the House a good cleaning to the point it sparkled. Not that she was sloppy but she just wanted to make a good impression.

The next morning she went shopping and already knew what she was going to cook which was Italian Pork Meatballs, that also would have Spaghetti, she'd add a Cesar Salad and Hot Rolls not to mention Mini Cupcakes for Dessert and Coffee with a Splash Of Kahula Creme. 

She then went and got the Pork Meatballs Pre Prepared for Grilling in a little while and then she'd pick out a nice top to wear and slacks and do her hair.

At about 4:00 she washed, Brushed her Teeth, Flossed and used Mouthwash. At 4: 45 she began the process of measuring, using spices and the like and put each dirty dish in the Dishwashing Machine. Since The Pasta wouldn't take long, she then worked on The Salad happily chopping the Romaine Lettuce, Mushrooms, Mini Tomatoes, and Scallions (aka Green Onions). She even giggled when she thought of the Scene in the "Original" Version of Tales Of The City where a guy tried to pick up Mary Ann Singleton trying to figure out if they were "Onions" or "Scallions" in a Grocery Store.

The Rolls would be put in the Oven in a little while and the Red Wine was Chilling. She then set the Table since she had Handwashed the Cutlery herself that sparkled and put it on her Tablecloth. She had Battery Operated Lighted Candles (without using a Match) and some Jazz Music playing.

She was so happy she thought she'd bust a gut. She then started cooking the Meatballs and then The Pasta, she put the pasta in a Dish first then put Tomato Sauce in then the Meatballs. She put it in the Oven To Simmer and she went upstairs to refreshen her Makeup. She also had a Vegetable Dip waiting for Caroline. 

She also put on an Apron. She once read that if you have a "Guest" over for Dinner and you are wearing an Apron, they will love you for it.

At 5:59 The Doorbell Rang and Kate went to The Door to open and there stood Caroline. 

"Hello, glad you could make it." smiled Kate. "Let me take your Coat."

She also took her Bag.

"Thank you." she smiled. "Umm something smells so delicious." 

"Yep, prepared it in anticipation of your arrival." Kate replied. 

They went into The Living Room and Kate poured Caroline some White Wine and showed her the Platter which was Cheese, Crackers and Dip.

"Your Home is so lovely." replied Caroline. 

"Thanks, I'm pretty crazy about it myself." replied Kate. "Here let me show you around." 

She took her around the First Floor but it wasn't until the Second Floor that she was bedazzled. It had the Bathroom with a beautiful Tub, her Extra Bedroom was Home Office.

"I love coming in here, I do my Money Management, E-Mailing but most of all The Papers from the kids." she explained. 

"I know what you mean." replied Caroline.

"And now The Bedroom." she replied as she took a mock bow.

She was bedazzled with a White Wall, but with a Black Comforter, Dresser, and another Desk for when she did her makeup. 

Kate put down Caroline's Bag and Caroline gave her hand a squeeze. 

"So let's go back downstairs, you must be famished." replied Kate.

"I'm fine and patience is a virtue." she giggled.

"Touche." grinned Kate.

So while Kate was putting on the finishing touches, Caroline looked at Kate's Music Collection which was very diversified. The Beatles, Motown, The Philly Soul Sound, New Jack Swing from Guy, Blackstreet, Bell Biv Devoe as well as classics like The Stones, & The Yardbirds and Phil Spector, Marvin Gaye and even The Beach Boys. 

"You have quite a collection here." replied Caroline.

"Yeah, I hear it, I like it, I buy it." replied Kate.

"You also have Girls Aloud." replied Caroline.

"Oh yeah, they're my Homegirls, you can throw anything at them musically and they can do it, rock, pop, blue eyed soul, even reggae influenced, smart as a whip because they stayed with the same folks they started out with which of course was Xenomania." replied Kate.

"I never thought of it that way." replied Caroline.

"Yeah, well nobody really pays attention to the Business Side of Music, that's why the children get screwed over big time bad." explained Kate. 

A couple of Minutes later, Kate happily smiled and announced "Dinner Is Served".

Caroline was bedazzled at how beautiful the table was set. Kate pulled out a Chair and bought the food out from The Salad, Rolls, and The Main Dish.

She opened The Wine and Poured some for her while she poured some Punch for herself.

"You're not drinking." replied Caroline surprised.

"Naw, maybe later on, please serve yourself." 

So Caroline did and then Kate, and Caroline loved the food.

"It's so good Kate, I really enjoy it." smiled Caroline.

"Glad to hear that." 

So they happily devoured The Meal, Salad and Wine (at least Caroline did). Afterwards Caroline helped Kate clear up and put the dishes in The Dishwasher. 

"Now I want you go to into the Living Room, I have a little surprise for you." she replied.

"Okay." smiled Caroline.

So a couple of minutes later, Kate comes out with a Tray with Mini Cakes, and Two Mugs of Coffee and Kahula Creme.

"Oh wow, what's this!" asked Caroline surprised.

"Dessert of course." she grinned. "Please take one." 

So Caroline took one as well as The Coffee and Creme. She couldn't believe that Kate went through all of this trouble for her, what a terrific night she was having.

"Here's to you, and this evening." smiled Kate.

"Here's to you being a wonderful Hostess." replied Caroline. 

So after they enjoyed The Dessert Caroline went and put on some music from her Tablet. It was The Late Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston's Version of Teach Me Tonight. 

"Please may I have this dance." Kate replied as she put her hand out.

"It would be my pleasure." replied Caroline.

"So they happily swayed back and forth." Caroline knew Marvin had alot of hits but she never heard this version. She was so happy, a wonderful dinner, the dessert, cocktails and slow dancing with this amazing woman.

Kate on the other hand was just as happy. She took a chance and it paid off in dividends. She also put on The Nearness Of You by Sarah Vaughn aka "The Divine One as well as other love songs as well as "Just To Be Close To You" by The Commodores in Lionel Richie's early days, Cruisin by Smokey Robinson, and Stay In My Corner by The Dells. 

As they faced each other, Caroline tentatively kissed Kate and she responded. Kate then stopped and took Caroline's hand and placed it on her face and then her heart that was beating oh so fast. She then squeezed Caroline's hand as if to say "I Want You." 

Caroline squeezed back and then after making sure that everything was off, and the door was locked they went upstairs, with The Tablet, where Kate had some amazing other Love Songs including Boyz To Men's "I'll Make Love To You." 

They faced each other and took off their Clothes, Kate faced Caroline and cupped her Breast that got oh so hard to the touch, she teased her feathering her with soft gentle kisses and caresses, Caroline fell on the Bed and Kate got on top of her wanting every part of her body, her hands moved down and started stroking her.

"Do you know how beautiful you are." murmured Kate. 

"You make me feel beautiful." replied Caroline. "Come here darling"

So Kate did, and kissed her, as she fell on top of her where their hips thrust in time to the dance of a sensual rhythm. Caroline even fell on top of Kate and showed how passionate she could be. 

The next several hours were made for them kissing, caressing, and pleasuring each other. They happily slept in each other's arms as the Sunlight reached Kate's Window. 

The next morning Caroline woke and turned over and saw Kate wasn't there. She was a little upset but she saw a beautiful mini card with her name on it in italicized script. 

"Good morning pretty lady, hope you had a good sleep, everything you need is in the Bathroom, come on down when you finish, I'll be waiting for you." 

So when Caroline heard that, she felt so happy and jovial. So she made her toilet, showered, and brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and happily came downstairs.

"Kate was there having a Cup of Tea and watching TV.

"Well good morning." smiled Kate.

"Good morning yourself." replied Caroline as she kissed her. 

"I wanted to wait until you came downstairs before I cooked breakfast." Kate replied. "I'm not sure if you do breakfast." 

"Well only on weekends." she admitted. 

"Okay, now what would you like." Kate asked. "Your wish is my command." 

"I like Eggs any style, sausages, toast, and jam if you have it." replied Caroline.

"No worries, I'm on it." Do you need to do anything on the Computer, you're welcome to use mine." 

"You wouldn't mind." asked Caroline.

"No not at all." replied Kate. "Let me set you up."

So after a couple of mouse clicks, Caroline was online.

"Take you're time." replied Kate with a smile.

"Thanks." Caroline replied as she kissed her again.

"Boy Two in less than 30 Minutes, I must have been a good girl." replied Kate with a smirk.

So Kate cooked breakfast again, and she was very proud of herself, The Table was once again set, the food was cooked with Scrambled Eggs, Toast, Jam, and Sausages, not to mention Tea and Orange Juice. 

"It's all ready, come and get it!" shouted Kate.

"Thank you coming." replied Caroline.

So they had a wonderful breakfast giving each other smiles and they once again washed up and put the Dishes away. 

Afterwards, they went into the Living Room to hang out and talk. 

"I can't thank you enough for this weekend." smiled Caroline.

"I'm glad you were able to come over." replied Kate. "I was scared you'd say no." 

"Why would you think that?" replied Caroline. 

"You always looked pre occupied and I thought you had alot on your plate." Kate admitted.

"I'm never too busy for romance." replied Caroline as she held Kate's hand.

At around 1:00 PM, Caroline had to leave because she had some work to do at home. Kate understood and before she left Caroline kissed Kate in the Doorway.

"Text me when you get home okay." replied Kate.

"I will." promised Caroline. 

So she drove home and she turned her radio on and The DJ played "It's a Beautiful Morning" by The Young Rascals. 

"A Song that fits my mood." she smiled to herself.

Upon getting home she saw Lawrence & William her Sons who greeted her and asked her if she had a nice weekend. She texted Kate to tell her she came home safely. She happily replied yes and did some paperwork, cooked some dinner and watched TV. 

Later on as she got ready for bed, she got a Text. She opened it, and it was a Good Night Emoji from Kate with Kisses.

Caroline replied "Back At Ya". 

They each went to bed with a happy smile on their face.


End file.
